Conventionally, forming customized, complex lattice structures is extremely costly due to the high variability in the joints and chord lengths that are required. The high variability in the joints can be conventionally accommodated by using joints with multiple connection points, which not only leads to wasted material but also limits the available joint angles that can be achieved to those formed between the connection points, or by using custom-fabricated joints, which can be extremely costly. Furthermore, because these joints and chords are custom-made, the majority of these building materials cannot be reused.
Thus, there is a need in the construction field to create a new and useful system and method for complex lattice structure construction. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.